Lazy morning with Bucky
by wickedsingularity
Summary: [Drabble] Lazy morning with Bucky. She has a dream, and he wants to make it come true.


_A/N_

 _Lazy morning with... drabble series, with Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers from Marvel, and Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy from Star Trek. If the mood strikes me, some other characters later._

 _Sensored because of TOS. Unsencored version on Tumblr or AO3, under same username as here._

* * *

 **Breakfast in Bed**

" _James..._ "

Bucky stirred. Took a deep breath as he was coming to life after a long night's sleep.

" _James... Please..._ "

He opened his eyes, the room was bathed in a warm glow from the window, the curtains filtering the light and shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Then his other senses caught up with him, and the smell of her arousal invaded his every pore. If he hadn't already been hard for natural reasons, he would definitely be now.

Bucky turned his head to the side, and saw her fast asleep. She was on her back, but her entire being was still turned slightly towards him. She let out the softest of whimpers, and he saw the movement of her hand above the covers, grabbing helplessly at something that wasn't there, almost as if she was trying to grab his hair in that way she did when he went down on her.

There was no doubt in Bucky's mind what kind of dream she was having. Hunger roared inside him and he needed her dream to come true.

As carefully as he could, he lifted the duvet of her. She made a noise of complaint at the no doubt cold air she was exposed to, but didn't rouse. As stealthily as he could, Bucky crawled down the bed and reached over to spread her legs. He barely had to touch her to have her spread them of her own volition. Again, he checked to see if she was awake, but her eyes was still closed, her breathing a bit laboured, lips parted in a delicious way.

Bucky settled himself between her legs and looked down, admiring the sight before him. And for a long moment he just looked, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He dived down and put his tongue on her.

Her upper body arched off the bed and her breath hitched. Bucky laid his flesh hand on her stomach to ground her. She was still sleeping.

With his metal fingers, Bucky opened her up and began gently licking her up and down. Mostly just savouring her taste for his own sake, but also to slowly wake her up.

"James?" Her voice was not dreamlike anymore, and he glanced up to see her looking down, eyes squinting and face warm.

He hummed against her and her eyes rolled back. "This okay?"

"Yes." The word was moaned, the s dragging out as Bucky chose that moment to up the ante. Both her hands were now clawing at the mattress, and when he flicked his tongue over a sensitive spot, she convulsed on the bed. "Shiiiiit," she whined.

To take her mind off how sensitive she was, Bucky plunged one metal finger into her depths and pulled away from her with a wet smacking sound. "Feels like you're close, doll."

"Uh-huh." She was barely coherent.

"You must have had one hell of a dream, being so close already."

"One more, James," she croaked out, and he didn't even hesitate to comply, adding a second finger on his next thrust. She mewled and her hips tried to meet his thrusting hand, except his flesh hand was holding her in place.

Metal fingers moving steadily in and out, his tongue circling around her most sensitive spot. It all had her squirming and making obscene sounds and he could tell from her breathing that she was seconds away.

Needing her to topple over the edge, he worked his finger and tongue in ways he knew she loved, and she came. A loud whine was wrenched from her throat, her body high strung and arching, thighs tight around his head.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she chanted, heaving for breath between each word.

When she began twitching, Bucky knew she'd had enough. He slowly withdrew and sat up. "You taste delicious," he hummed, as he licked is fingers clean. "And you look gorgeous, all flustered like this."

"Come here, James." She reached for him, and he laid down next to her, pulling her to him. She pressed her lips to his neck.

"Dream come true?" Bucky asked.

"Always."


End file.
